


Publius

by Anonfeather



Series: Papers and Wine [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Cheating, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Oral Sex, dirty/insulting talk, historical/internalized homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonfeather/pseuds/Anonfeather
Summary: Prequel to ‘Wine and Whine’. Madison's and Hamilton’s fun time during the Federalist Papers.Then I started adding drama.





	1. Chapter 1

“Mr. Madison!” James Madison ears twitched when he heard his name being yelled out loud. He lowered his head, hoping that it was for someone else. 

“Mr. Madison!” The voice called again, this time much closer. He felt like dead prey being circled by a vulture. 

“Hi, Mr. Madison,” said an energetic individual in front of him. He was hardly taller than Madison, with tied dark hair, and tired eyes.  The man struck his hand out, to present himself. “Alexander Hamilton. I don’t know if you remember me, but we were at the Constitutional Convention?”

“Yes,” Madison said, his mind associating the name to the face. “You’re the one that held the floor for more than six hours.” 

“Ah, yes.” Hamilton’s hand was still out, waiting for it to be shaken, however Madison didn’t comply to the greeting. Embarrassed, both from the social rebuke and the reminder that he bored the convention, he rubbed the back of his neck with his ignored hand. “I was really excited to have the floor. Nonetheless, what you proposed was phenomenal!”

“It was group effort from all the Virginian delegates. We were lucky to have arrived early and had the time to plan the proposal.” Madison humbled. 

“Ah, but I heard that you created the backbone of it! While the others argued.”

Madison shrugged, he didn’t like the attention he was given. He was also getting nervous by the annoyed looks the passersby were giving them in this busy street as they stood still. He wanted to continue his trek, however Hamilton was still there, prattling on about his accomplishments. 

“Mr. Hamilton, may I interrupt?”

“Oh?”

“What is it you want?”

“Oh, yes! I have a proposal for you.”

“Can you tell me in one sentence?” Surprised by the request, Hamilton opened his mouth, the closed it after he considered the question. 

“No?”

Madison sighed. “Very well, follow me. My rooms are nearby. Let us please stop this traffic congestion and have a proper discussion.”

He didn’t wait for a reply before he navigated to his residence. Hamilton hurried after him, trying not to trip the passers with his excitement. 

oOoOoOo

Inside, Madison felt much better at ease. The stares from the crowd were gone, and he didn’t need to entertain Hamilton with small talk. The man spoke non-stop. Madison let him run his mouth, politely offering tea an hour into the man’s spiel. When Hamilton burnt his tongue, he took the opportunity to speak. 

“So, a series of essay, anonymously published to defend the U.S. constitution? That’s your proposal?”

“Yes! I know it’s a mess. It’s full of contradiction..”

“So, it needs amendments,” concluded Madison.

“Exactly! Are you on board?” Hamilton stuck his hand out to confirm the deal. It laid hanging while Madison thought it over. He was uncertain about his desired to work with this man. He was abrasive, noisy with a touch of immaturity and arrogance. However, his deep passion and energy intrigued Madison. Not to mention that it was the constitution that needed his participation to defend it.  

“Yes,” he said, finally accepting the hand. 

“Perfect! Let’s get to work!” With unbelievable brazenness, Hamilton started move around books and papers on Madison’s desk.

“Now?”

“Of course! We need to get them out quick and fast! I’ve already got another guy working on it, but if we want to publish four a week-”

“Four a week?!” 

“Yes, we got to get working now!”

Madison suddenly had a doubt as Hamilton corralled him to the desk, produced quill and paper. “Here,” he tended an over folded piece of paper with ink-stained scribbles. “Pick any on the list. Start with the top.”

He wanted to comment how the orders contradicted themselves, except Hamilton pushed the quill in his hand and dragged it to dip it in the ink vial, encouraging him to start. The man had no concept of personal space! He was left flushed, as Hamilton crowded him.

“Please, Mr. Hamilton, give me room,” he breathed.

“Oh, right! Yes! Okay. I’ll get back to you later for your first draft. I’m going to go collect Jay’s.”

“Jay? As in John Jay? He’s the other guy?”

“Yeah, we don’t need to be anonymous among us. Got a problem with him?” Madison shook his head. “Great! Get to work!”

The man was a hurricane in and out like a lightning bolt. He wondered if he had been a good idea to accept. Normally, he would have asked counsel from his friend Thomas Jefferson. Alas, the man was in France and wouldn’t be able to reply fast enough for Hamilton’s urgency. He shook the worry away and wrote. 

As promised, Hamilton returned in a flurry. His hands were full with papers and writing instruments. He savagely dropped most on the ground with a deafening clatter. “Well, bad news!” Hamilton spoke without a greeting. “Jay’s out!”

“What, why?”

“He’s too sick right now. Still, at least we got these four,” He waved around some paper. “Did you finish yours?”

“Are you mad?”

Hamilton grimaced. “Oh… Well, enough chit-chat, break time’s over! Back to work!” 

Madison irritatingly sighed and pursued his writing. He noticed Hamilton picking up a book. “Can I use this?”

“Sure..,” he agreed sullenly.

Madison felt insulted that he was getting exploited for the work while the other would read. However, Hamilton’s action proved him wrong. Instead of opening the book, he squatted down and used it as a writing board. He quickly scribbled away, unconcerned of how undignified he looked. 

The strokes were bold, precises and determined. As he looked on, Madison saw that Hamilton wrote half a page in the blink of an instant. He suddenly understood why Hamilton thought he would have had time to complete his essay in the few hours of solitude. This man would’ve succeeded. It was like his pencil was connected to his brain. 

Hamilton’s intensity spurred Madison back to his own work. 

As the sun was setting, Madison lit up his desk lantern. He also brought a lit candle down to Hamilton. The other didn’t even seem to noticed that the light had dimmed even though he was struggling to read what he was writing. The help from the light brought his attention to reality.

“What time is it?”

Madison took out his pocket watch. “Around seven.”

“Great,” Hamilton said, going back to work without a pause. After an awkward silence where Madison realized Hamilton wasn’t stopping, he went to scrounge up some food from his landlady. He came back, unsurprised that the other man hadn’t changed his position. 

“You’re going to have back problems,” he called as he laid a tray of bread, apple, and water near Hamilton. 

“Naw, I’m super flexible,” he stated blindly bit into the apple, and resumed the work. The passion the other held was commendable. Madison felt an urge to get to know him more, seeing as he had too quickly judged him on their first discussion. 

“Shouldn’t you be taking a break to eat?”

“Can eat and write.”

“You’ll soil the papers.”

“I‘m being careful,” Hamilton replied, mouthful, apple spittle escaping. Uncomfortable that his effort to get Hamilton to stop, Madison returned to his own task. When he was satisfied with his draft, three hours later, he returned to Hamilton’s side.

“I finished my draft,” He presented his papers. Hamilton blinked up, and offered a bright smile, bouncing up to his feet in joy. 

“Fantastic! Let me see!” He took the papers, and read them through pacing about the small room. Madison quickly moved candles, ink pots and drying papers away from Hamilton’s blind steps. “Yes! This perfect! Hardly need any reviewing. This could go to print right away,” he complimented. 

“Thanks,” Madison pushed a small smile. 

“Okay, okay. Break’s over,” He called, returning to his spot on the floor.

Hamilton’s energy was dizzying. How was that a break? How could he even go back to work? It was time to retire for the night.      

“Shouldn’t you be going to your home..?”

“Huh, no. My wife will make me go to bed. I want to finish this one.”

“Maybe you should heed her and go to sleep. 

“Nah, I don’t need sleep.” The man was impossible. Madison tried to be diplomatic, be instead sounded annoyed. 

“Well I’m going to bed.”

“Okay, perfect. I’ll take your desk,” Hamilton replied without delay, picking his papers, moving to the desk. Madison rubbed his temple incredulously. It was too surreal for him to actually argue about it. He proceeded to his nightly ritual and went to sleep.

oOoOoOo

“Hey, want your desk back?” Asked Hamilton. The question gave Madison a heart attack.

“What are you still doing here!”

“Working.”

“Didn’t you let yourself out after you finished your draft?”

“Started a new piece instead. Here,” He tended a stack of papers. “Mind taking a read.”

Madison caught the papers reflexively. “Give me time to wake up.”

“Sure,” Hamilton curtly.

Madison resisted clicking his tongue in annoyance. He was about to reassess his evaluation of Hamilton for a second time. The man was a nut.

He started reading what Hamilton wrote. It started wonderfully, sadly as it went on, he clearly saw a drop in quality. 

“We’re going need to establish some ground rules,” Madison started firmly. 

“Huh-uh,” came the half awake response, as Hamilton continue working.

“Hamilton,” Madison said gravely, foregoing the polite ‘Mr.’ with a deep tone. He was not going to be pushed around by this fool. It made Hamilton snap to attention. Madison thanked heavens because if he had been ignored, he would have done something uncouth like pouring cold water down the other’s back.

“What,” Hamilton waited, arms crossed twitching.

“Now, I don’t mind that my place seems to be…headquarters,” he stated through clenched teeth. “However, I need breaks.”

“Fine - take them.”

“As do you.”

Hamilton ‘pssha’ at the comment. “No I don’t.” 

“I beg to differ,” he showed the work Hamilton did throughout the night. The man tried to defend his shoddy work. He was losing the battle, until he finally admitted defeat. They argued on the work schedule, but managed to find a middleground. No work before 7 o’clock, a few breaks for coffee/tea sprinkled around, an hour long for each meal, and nothing past 10 at night. Madison felt it was more than reasonable.

“Push more, and I’ll remove myself from the project,” Madison said. “The crazy pace you want is similar to my Princeton years. I got myself sick, I don’t want to relive such things. Now, go rest.”

“Worse than my wife,” complained Hamilton. Nonetheless, he got up and went straight to Madison’s bedroom.

“Wait,” Madison said stunned, as Hamilton shut the door closed. Had the man no shame? In the end, he concluded he had none. He resigned himself to his sudden bedmate. He wanted to write to Jefferson about this strange turn of events, however felt it would be too awkward to explain. He remembered how Jefferson had politely express a disdain into male companionship. He’ll think to worse of Madison even if this case was strictly platonic. 

He shook his troubled thoughts away, and went to work to salvage Hamilton’s night essays. 

oOoOoOo

Hours later, Hamilton reemerged. “Mornin’ sweetheart,” he said jovially. 

The comment had Madison’s eye split wide open. “W-what?!”

A wry smile appeared on Hamilton’s lips. “Geez, lighted up Mads, it’s a joke.”

Madison frowned from the nickname and the casual dismissal of his discomfort. He didn’t have time to bright up the subject as Hamilton went over to his side, pressing over his shoulders, poking through the various papers. 

“Hamilton,” he breathed out from the closeness.

“Hey, this is great work! Man, I could just kiss you right now!”

“Don’t you dare!” Madison said, face red. He wanted to disengage from the desk, but Hamilton’s presence blocked his exit. 

“Would you relax!” Hamilton said annoyed. “Don’t be such a puritan freak that can’t take a joke.”

“You’re out of bounds. Remove yourself.” 

Had he not have such a spirit of contradiction, Hamilton might have obliged his new companion. Instead, he just plopped down on the other’s lap. 

“Hamilton!”

“What?” He asked innocently. “Wouldn’t this be a great seating arrangement?”

“That’s it, count me out of your project. Get out!” 

That brought Hamilton’s teasing to a stop, and he got off. “My apologies, I didn’t think that such camaraderie would anger you so much.”

“It’s distasteful.”

The way Madison wheezed it out made it sound more panicked than disgusted. He couldn’t find anything other to add to his reaction. He turned back to the papers, and with a trembling hand tried to write a new sentence.

“Are you really quitting?”

“I - no. The work is too important to abandon. Just please respect my space...”

“Hum, why does it bother you so much?” He felt a pointed gaze on the back of his neck.

“Let it drop.” Madison rubbed between his eyes to alleviate the pain.

Hamilton could’ve. However it was against his nature. He always had to push a bit more than what was wise. “Come on, we’re buddies! Share.”

“Let’s get back to work...”

“You know what I think? I think you didn’t dislike it half as much as you make it sound.”

“What are you daring to imply?” Madison was worried, this man could blackmail him for the rest of his life. To accept to work with this scrappy immigrant was the worst decision of his life. 

“Exactly what I’m implying,” Hamilton was a risk taker. “I was a soldier, you know. I know firsthand how close camaraderie between men can… devolve into sin.” He licked his lips as he said, stepping near. “So, did I guess right?”

Madison had to look away, feeling small he admitted. “I - I’ve had encounter with men… In my formative years... But I haven’t since- I’ve put it all behind me. It wasn’t wise...”

“Well then, now that that’s in the open, how about we do something about it?” grinned Hamilton.

“What do you mean?”

“If providence has put two sinners together to save this nation from destruction, couldn’t it be that it’s a way to reward us in this otherwise thankless task?” Hamilton had come nearer as he spoke, and placed his hands on the other’s shoulders. 

“W-what?”

Hamilton gave him a saucy grin, then slipped to the ground. He playfully rubbed Madison’s crotch, feeling the member harden underneath his touch. 

“Hamilton…”

“Do you want me to stop?”

Madison strongly shook his head. “I-I feel I should protest..”

Hamilton laughed, ”Don’t understand why you’d want to do that when I’m about to suck your cock.”

“Dear Lord,” murmured Madison from the words. Hamilton undid the other’s breeches and quickly swallowed whole the hardening member. He bobbed with confidence and skill. Madison held on for dear sanity on the armrests as Hamilton worked on him with glee. 

“H-hamilton -,” he tried to warn out. 

“Hum?” Hamilton moaned around him.

“I- ah!” He came to the surprised to the other man, whom swallowed his load with a chuckle. 

“Damn! You were quick there.”

“I-I told you,” he panted. “I haven’t had encounters since my studies.”

“I see,” Hamilton stood up, his cock was out, obviously having taken it out while he was pleasuring the shorter man. “Have you lost your skills?” He jabbed his cock towards the other, hinting his desire for reciprocation. 

Madison shyly took hold of the member in his hand. He was red-faced, but starting to pump, hoping that muscle memory would return with haste. 

“Ah, that’s it, come on. Take a look at my one-eye-monster, Mads. It’s not going to bite; might spit a little if you’re good,” Hamilton quipped. Madison refused the request. “Geez, you’re like a virgin on her wedding night!”

“I’m not,” Madison defended. 

“Then how ‘bout you prove it and suck my cock then, like a good little slut.”

Madison buried his pride from the name-calling. He carefully brought his lips to the offered cock, slowly licking the slit. Hamilton hissed approvingly. “Come on,” he grabbed Madison’ short hair, pulling him closer. “Suck it.”

Hamilton was kind enough to let him remember how to give pleasure, but he was obviously losing patience. He pulled on his hair again, pulling him off the chair to his knees to get a better angle. “What are you waiting for? Swallow my cock down.”

Madison resisted the head pull and used his hands as stopper so the other couldn’t choke him, before bobbing the tip. “Ah, such a tease. Let me facefuck you already,” he complained, again pulling the hair.

As a response, Madison removed his mouth completely. “Stop pulling on my hair.”

“I’m just encouraging you,” Hamilton returned.

“Why would you think that’s encouragement!” 

Hamilton looked baffled. “Why wouldn’t you see it as that?”

They looked at each other in a confused standstill. Finally, Hamilton surrendered and released his grip. For his part, Madison explained his position: “I haven’t done this very often…”

Hamilton snorted. “Come on, this is the basics. What the heck did you do?”

Madison blushed, and offered a quiet answer. “Kissing, rubbing, hands often…”

“Such purity,” Hamilton said with a sigh. “Okay, do as you feel comfortable to make me come.”

Madison’s hands went to work, with his mouth helping out with languid licks. Hamilton had trouble not knowing what to do with his hands if it wasn’t to hold the other down. Out of pity, Madison said he could place them on his head or shoulders. Putting pressure, though, was refused.

Hamilton agreed to the term. Nonetheless, he couldn’t keep them still and ended up petting the other. As he neared completion under Madison’s ministration, his hands tensed. When the climax hit, his mouth hadn’t been ready to receive the load and it splattered on his cheek. He looked annoyed by it. Hamilton chuckled at the sight. “Sorry man.”

Madison didn’t deign with a reply, taking a handkerchief to clean up.

“Well then, that took awhile,” Hamilton commented. “Break time’s over.” He took his place back on the floor, reviewing the essays. 

Madison couldn’t believe his ears. That man had a skewed sense of time, their rump has hardly taken fifteen minutes. After a spell of awkwardness on Madison’s part, they spent the rest of the day in professional silence. When supper came, Hamilton declared he would head home. He supplied he’d go to the printer’s in the morning with the first essays.

“I’ll drop by tomorrow evening. And,” he added seductively as he neared, “If you’ve been productive enough, I’ll make your head spin.” He gripped Madison’s face, kissing him deeply, tongue exploring relentlessly the other man’s mouth. 

Hamilton was out the door before his head stopped reeling. The man was infuriating with his attitude, nonetheless his passion drew Madison in. His mind plagued him, wondering what Hamilton would do to him tomorrow. He set aside his draft, too troubled at the moment to resume it, retiring for bed, hoping to find solace in slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton obvious rough sex his with soldier friends while Madison had more boarding school soft exploration with schoolmates. Two very different ways to sex and their level of knowledge is different; they have to adjust each of their styles. 
> 
> Anyways, I’m wondering is this fic hold interest to peeps or should I focus on my other fics. Please kudos/comment if you’d like to see more of this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that read it on Tumblr, I corrected some bits for easier read. Still same story.

Madison worked like a madman to avoid thinking of Hamilton. As such, time went by so quickly that before long he was needing a candle to keep working. Fleeting thoughts of stopping his manic pace kept coming to him, but he brushed them off with each quill stroke. His head and hand were aching so much, that he wondered which one he should rub to get some relief. Instead, he pushed on, even if he already finished today’s draft, as well as made outlines for a few others. 

He needed to stop. Yet he didn’t. Doing so just allowed his mind to drift back to yesterday’s encounter.

He groaned in despair. Too late.

He laid his head upon his desk, rhythmically banging it upon the papers. It was time like this he missed his oldest friend Thomas Jefferson. If he were here, they could play chess or talk about philosophy to get his mind off of the energetic immigrant. 

In the end, he decided to do the next best thing; taking a blank piece of paper to write a letter to his friend for advice. One he’ll destroy instead of sending out. 

_ “Dear Thomas,  _

_ My mind is troubled, and your counsels would be heartily appreciated. I agreed to help a fellow patriot to defend the US constitution. You are, undoubtedly, aware of its shortcomings. Attached are the anonymous essays my colleague and I have worked on.”  _ He wrote that as a habit because he always included such to his mail. He shook his head to remind himself it wasn’t a real letter. _ “This fellow is gentlemanly,” _ he crossed out the last words to say instead “ _ has high in spirit that I cannot help myself to be drawn to. He speaks his minds and care not for social standards which makes him infuriating yet charming. I’m developing a respect for his ways that may be attributed to envy for I lack such courage he seems to have infinite source of. Upon the first hours of meeting, he offered himself in a carnal manner and I was tempted enough to accept. I know you have a disdain for this sin, but I’m weak and lonely, and his tormented company helps with my despair- ” _

What was writing? This wasn’t helping. He brought the letter to the flame.

“Hey, woah, whatcha doing! Don’t burn your draft,” Hamilton cried out. He didn’t even hear him knock. On second thought, Madison knew he didn’t.

“It’s not draft,” Madison replied, concentrating on his task to avoid burnt fingers. He went faster as Hamilton drew nearer. As expected, the other snatched the letter away.

“Then what is it? Oh, ‘Dear Thomas’? Who’s that?” Luckily the rest was gone. Hamilton would surely have been insufferable had he knew the complete content.

“He’s a friend.”

“Won’t get much of a reply this way.”

“I wasn’t intending on sending it. I wanted to talk to him, except I can’t,” he said mournfully. 

“Oh, he’s… gone?” Hamilton sounded concerned. Compassionate even. It took Madison longer to gather Hamilton’s euphemism. 

“Yes, well no, he’s not  _ departed _ . He’s in France. Has been for years. Can we change the subject please?” He was glaring already, ready to fight for his request. He didn’t want to be teased about Jefferson; he knew Hamilton could be merciless.

“Hm,” Hamilton had the gale to contemplate it. He grinned. Madison despaired about what words would come out. “Did you work hard today?”

Madison’s features softened in surprised, wordlessly thanking the man for not being a pain in the moment. “Yes, I’ve completed this one,” he offered his work. “And I’ve sorted ideas for two more.”

Hamilton took the papers, quickly reading through them. Madison waited anxiously. He watched Hamilton’s lips as he sounded the words in his head. He wondered how a kiss would feel from them and if he’d be bothered by the beard. In his school years, no one had anything more than a light fuzz.

He had contemplated so long that Hamilton had to snap his fingers to get his attention. “Dude, you were miles away. I was telling you how I thought you did some good work. And good work means rewards.”

“I’m only doing this for the good of the country-”

“Sure, sure. Rather sure you’d still like to unwind a little, no?”

“W-what do you have in mind?”

“Don’t be dense. Follow me,” Hamilton took his hand, pulling him to his bedroom. Swiftly, he pushed the other down on his back, wasting no time climbing on top, discarding cravat and shirt as he went. Hamilton was already hard, grinding down on him. 

“Hamilton, wait -” Madison words were swallowed by Hamilton’s mouth. His tongue aggressively pushing in, dominating the kiss. Madison’s grabbed the other to pushing him off. 

“That’s it baby, squeeze me tight,” Hamilton replied, misconstruction Madison’s intentions. He returned to assault the mouth again, but Madison dodged, leaving him perplexed. “What?”

“Just - What are we doing?”

“Sex. Or trying to,” grumbled Hamilton. 

Madison exhaled, trying to calm his frustration. “I meant, what is this. Where is it going..?”

“Obviously nowhere if you’re not into it,” he stretched to get his clothes back.

“I’m not, not into it,” replied Madison. “You’re,” he searched his words,”you’re... overwhelming. Can we… ease into it? A more respectable beat?”

“Hn?” Hamilton raised an inquiring eyebrow. To better explain, Madison gently ran his fingers down to the other’s waist. His touch was soft, but constant. One hand got to Hamilton’s neck, encouraging him to lower his head so their lips could touch; so he could feel them instead of feeling attacked. Hamilton responded, eagerly as to be expected. 

“Slow down,” Madison requested, before resuming the kiss to his rhythm. By grace, Hamilton yielded. It might have helped that Madison’s hands kept roaming languorously on the exposed skin, eliciting soft moans of delight.

“Okay, this has merit too,” Hamilton said, pulling away for a breath. “But come on; let’s really get down to business, alright? It’s already late.” 

Madison couldn’t argue with that logic. They rid themselves of their clothing, with Hamilton pulling off Madison’s to hurry him up. “I can manage on my own.”

“But you’re so slow… You don’t need to fold them!” Hamilton threw the shirt away to prove his point. Madison’s outrage was cut off by a laughing, hungry kiss. Madison tried to shift the kiss back to soft rhythm they had earlier, but he lost his focus when Hamilton started rubbing his cock with oil.

“What, what are you doing?” Madison asked. He bit back a moan as Hamilton poured more oil. He couldn’t deny that after the initial, cold shock that it felt more than good. Hamilton pumped him to full hardness, cheeky grin on his face.

“Lubing you up. It’s been a while since I’ve got fucked; not going in dry,” as he spoke, his other hand worked behind him, stretched himself. 

“What? Sodomy?” Madison’s mind wasn’t as sharp as it could be in this instant. “That’s... sinful.”

Hamilton chuckled. “Anything we’ve been doing so far is as well.”

“I - yes but. You don’t need to suffer this,” if this was the reward, he didn’t want it. He didn’t want the pleasure at the other’s pain.

“Suffer? You think I won’t enjoy this?” Hamilton never stopped his actions with either hand. He gave a delighted moan. 

“How could you?” Madison was thoroughly confused. Even the ancient Greeks saw the act as demeaning and focused on intercrural. He remembered hearing about a foolish classmate trying and crying for days. 

Hamilton blinked, gathering the sincere worry from his partner. His lips twitched into a smile from the concern. “It hurts when it’s just … shoved in. But, it’s fine if you prepare yourself. Feels great even... I’ve been craving a nice fuck for years. It’ll feel real good for me, I swear.”

Madison offered a dubious look. Hamilton kissed him to remove the frown away. The distraction was sufficient for him to align himself above the other. He carefully lowered himself down, until fully seated. Madison closed his eyes in bliss, he trembled and held tight. Hamilton was unconsciously thankful that Madison wasn’t moving. He didn’t lie when he said it had been a while.

“I’m guessing you’ve never done this with Thomas?” Hamilton quipped to get a reaction.

“S-shut up!” 

Hamilton kissed Madison, all the while slowly raising himself up on the cock. Madison hissed in pleasure through the kiss, and cried out when Hamilton dropped down. He repeated the actions, undulating more each time to get his preferred angle.

“Good?” Hamilton asked. Madison was speechless from Hamilton’s movements. Hamilton tapped his cheek to get his attention. “Hey. Help me out a bit.”

“Huh?” Madison blinked through the haze.

“Grab me here,” Hamilton took his hands, placing them on his ass, encouraging him to squeeze. “There, yeah, lift me up a bit. And - Oh yes!” Hamilton gasped loudly. “Do it again!” 

Madison was encouraged to do it again, to go faster, harder. He complied, part confusion, part desire. Hamilton wasn’t trying to keep quiet; Madison wasn’t in the right mind to care much. Soon, Hamilton took his cock, rubbing himself while bouncing relentless on Madison. He cried out as he released on the dark body beneath. His ass got tighter, but he pursued moving up and down for Madison’s pleasure. “Come on Mads! Come in me!”

“Oh God-!” He did, biting his lip. His hands tensed so hard on Hamilton’s ass he was certain it left bruises. Hamilton didn’t admonish him; bending down for a passionate kiss instead, spreading the sperm between their bodies. 

As they calmed down, Hamilton pulled the softening member out, wincing a bit. “Man, that felt nice, didn’t?”

“Ahmghmg,” replied incoherently Madison. His eyes were closed, still breathing hard, mind reeling.

“I know!” Hamilton agreed, imaging praises. He puttered around, finding a water dish and towel to clean himself. “But I gotta go now.“

“Hum? Oh - you’re already going..?”   

“Mustn’t worry the missus too much.”

“Oh, right.” They didn’t have the luxury of boarding school where they could lie together until the morning bells. Madison wanted to offer a nightcap or anything to prolong the company. That is until Hamilton threw the dirtied wet cloth upon the chest. The cold and ungallant act made him forget to be a kind host.   

“I’ll be back maybe, in two days? Basically, right after the first essay is published, so we can talk about the people’s reaction. So keep an eye out,” Madison gave a slow nod, ignoring Hamilton’s boast of getting three journals to agree.

“Keep up the good work, all right? I’ll make you come once per essay.”

The incentive wasn’t necessary, Madison informed him of it. He was still doing it for the good of the country. 

Hamilton laughed heartily, followed by a wink. “I’m still going to do it,” he definitely saw it as a challenge. Madison groaned, but didn’t add more to avoid Hamilton to up his ante. He was already drained from their exchange. Thought he secretly wondered if his body could withstand such strain. 

Hamilton finished putting on his clothes, offering a quick goodbye before leaving. 

Madison still wondered what he got himself into, his mind replaying in a loop the evening’s event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual comment me your love to motivate me for more :D


	3. Reward no. 3

Madison had been locked inside his apartment for too long. The urge to get some fresh air prompted him to take a long walk around the city. Brisk cold helped clear his mind better than other methods. It’s only when he came upon a newsboy that his thoughts about Hamilton returned to him. 

“One please,” he tended the penny to the child, buying a  _ Daily Advertiser. _ There it was; the first essay by Publius, the pseudonym Hamilton had selected for them. Madison hadn’t had the opportunity to read the first one seeing as Hamilton had requested his aid after writing it. He had to admire the zeal Hamilton used in his writing style.

He shivered, the soft breeze turning sharp. Returning home to finish his work was more alluring with each bite of cold. Upon arriving, the door was unlocked. Hamilton, no doubt.

The man was seated, in what could only be described as a throne of newspapers. He was sprawled on the stacks, avidly reading Madison’s unfinished work.

“What’s all this?!” The apartment was small as it was. To have it cluttered by the papers made him feel claustrophobic.

“Oh, just a few copies,” Hamilton replied, shame being a distant concept for him.

“A few? There are hundreds!”

“Heh, such an exaggeration, maybe just one hundred, or two. Three at most, really.”

Madison took a deep breath. “Why.”

“Oh, partly for prosperity partly to limit the supply.”

“What?”

“Well, imagine this, you go out to get your favorite paper, but lo! It’s sold out. You ask the vendor how come. Because of Publius they say! Curious, you intend to buy the next one at the earliest.”

“Madness.”

“No, no, no. Just playing with the offer and demand.”

“If no one can get their hand on it, how do you intend on getting the message out?”

Hamilton gave a toothy grin. “It’s all planned. My team will be leaving old copies in important locales. The people will read them out of curiosity. And then they’ll want to get the rest.”

Madison rubbed his temple. Hamilton was too much. “So this will be gone tomorrow.”

“Yeah, of course!” Slightly lower, he added, “or in a week or so.”

Madison gave disgruntled moan, too frustrated keep his wit in his anger. 

“Anyways, good job on these one. But this one,” he waved it around, “needs some work.”

“I know. I wasn’t done with it. You would have known if you let me show them instead of rifling through my stuff.”

“Ah, but you weren’t home. I had to keep myself entertained.”

“Then you should have waited!” Hamilton laughed at the thought of patience. “And what more! What gives you the right to break into my place!”

“I didn’t break anything, just played with the lock,” Hamilton kept a large grin, but it diminished as Madison glare bore through him. “Aw come on… Are you really upset?”

“What do you think?”

“Well, nah, you’re not mad... Wait, are you?” Hamilton floundered. “You are!” He said as an unexpected discovery. 

Madison was tired of the jeering at his expense. He gingerly made his way to his desk, trying his best not to break his neck on a slippery paper. As he came near, Hamilton grabbed him. At first it was hard, but it softens when Madison recoiled. 

“Hey, hey, I didn’t mean anything by it… Sometimes I get too excited- I stop thinking right.” He glanced around rubbing the back on his neck, cheeks getting a splash of red due to embarrassment. “I guess I made a mess, and I’m sorry I went through your stuff.”

He seemed sincerely apologetic.

Madison gave him a small smile; hardly more than an upward twist of lip. He was always too sensitive to his personal space; having too many siblings made him that way. 

“So, are we good…?”

“Very well,” Madison said. It was best to put his annoyance behind him.

“Great!” Hamilton simmered down seeing an eye twitch from his shout. “I mean, good. Good.”

“I should get back to work. Please give me back my draft…”

“You’ve worked hard already; how about a break?,” Hamilton wagged his eyebrows. “After all, I do intend to keep my word.”

“I-” Madison tried to find a good argument. 

“Come here.” Hamilton patted his lap on the newspaper chair. Damn him, how can he be so seductive? ‘ _ Combination of his bright eyes, charming smile and unfaltering confidence’,  _ thought Madison as he took his place on the other’s lap. It was awkward, and he felt stupid. Or more likely, he felt vulnerable in the position. Added to the fact that Hamilton was delighted with his docility made him feel all the more foolish. “Aw, so cute, you’re blushing.”

“I’m not,” he said, even though his cheeks were warm. 

“Ha, sure,” surprisingly, Hamilton stayed quiet after that. The silence was blessed, and he couldn’t complain about Hamilton’s soft touch going up his legs. “You know,” Hamilton started, “you’ve got a lovely voice.”

“What.” Where was he going with this?

“How about you read a bit,” he pulled a paper from the stack, turning it to Publius’ publication. 

“You want me to read to you what you wrote?”

“Yes!” 

“You can’t be serious…”

“Oh yes!” Hamilton was excited like a child at the prospect.

Madison worried his lip. “All right,” he said. Hamilton smiled brightly, encouraging Madison to settled down more comfortably. As Madison started to read, he was surprised how he enjoyed this strange domestic scene. This was a fantasy he indulged when thinking about Jefferson... He paused.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he resumed. Hamilton was mouthing the words as Madison continued to recite. The man was enamored with his own work. He kept twitching as Madison reached the height of the arguments, hands squeezing Madison’s soft flesh in need to do something with his budding energy. 

“Hamilton -”

“Sorry, sorry. This is so great; we got published! We are changing the world! Can’t wait to see our mark in history,” Hamilton had a manic glint in his eye. He pulled Madison’s face to his, ravishing him in unbridled intensity. Madison moaned as the current hit him. Never restrained, Hamilton pushing his tongue dominating the kiss throughtfully. 

Madison loss his bearing as Hamilton pushed him off, only to have him against the newspaper stack, with Hamilton rutting against him. His arousal hard-pressed against his slowly awakening member. 

“Lord, I want to fuck you,” Hamilton panted.

It turned Madison’s blood cold, he shook his head, pushing against the other. “N-no, I’m not- I don’t do that!”

“Aw, don’t give me that. You enjoyed it the other day when it was the other way around,” Hamilton didn’t let off, rubbing his cock and nuzzling Madison’s neck. 

“That was different,” Madison tried not to moan as Hamilton suckled his neck. “You took me by surprised.”

“Still you enjoyed it, didn’t you?” Hamilton slowed down to give the other a breather.

“I,” Madison wasn’t the sort to lie.“Did enjoy it… But it’s wrong…”

“Wrong in the right way, or wrong-wrong?”

“That makes no sense.”

He chuckled. “I think you think it’s wrong because that’s what you were taught. But,” he was more serious, even giving some space to Madison, “if you’re really against it, I’ll lay off.”

“I just — I’m sure it’s painful.”

“It’s not, when done right.”

“It doesn’t look pleasurable....”

“Oh, but it is. See there’s this little nub, when nudged makes you see heaven and the stars.” Madison rolled his eyes. “It’s true! Or else why partake in it?”

“That’s what I don’t know,” 

“Come one let me prove it!” It sounded like a trick. Would Hamilton tease him about it afterward ‘Ha! I can’t believe you fell for that!’ He could hear the taunt. But why would Hamilton put so much effort- going through the pains of sodomy just to play him? It didn’t add up. There was bound to be an inch of truth in there… He bit his lip in contemplation.

“So?” Hamilton said. His impatience made up Madison’ mind. 

“No, no.”

Hamilton’s face fell in disappointment. His cock had softened during their exchange, and he was ready to pull away.

“But that doesn’t mean I’m not interested in,” Madison was proper, he had to whisper the last word, “sex. Just not…”

“Oh,” Hamilton gave him a smarmy smile. “Horny are we?” Madison turned red with embarrassed anger. “Say no more then. Let’s have fun! On a side note, I’m pretty sure you’d like getting fucked.”

“Hamilton!” 

“I’m just saying: you should give it a try!” He pulled out the oil flask from hiding, and poured it over his cock. Madison would have protested, would have panicked, but Hamilton added equal amount on his. Hamilton took hold of both members in his hand and rubbed them together.

The slickness and tightness of the hand cause him to lose his words of protest. Hamilton, of course, would be able to babbled into death. He went on as he thrust his cock into his hand, the hard rubbing causing mounting pleasure into Madison. “See, imagine me doing this, but inside of you! So much more intense, I swear. Each time I would be at the hilt, you’d be in rapture as I hit your pleasure nub. And look at you right now, you’re breaking down and just taking it so wonderfully. That’s why I think you’d love to bottom!”

Madison had trouble following all of Hamilton’s words. The know-it-all tone of voice annoyed him, but it was forgotten at each new thrust. 

The stack of newspapers wasn’t meant to support a person. Nor two. And it definitely wasn’t suited for the rapid pace Hamilton imposed. It tumbled under them. On the floor, Hamilton showed no signs of slowing. He kept trusting in his hand, against Madison’s cock until they came. It was a chaotic mess, neither knew who came first.

A few moments of being slumped down on Madison, Hamilton laughed, wiping his cum stained hand on the papers. “So long for that one.”

He rose, looking at the mess around, laughed again. “That was fun, wasn’t it?” he said. 

Madison sat up, dizzied by the frenzy. He took stock of the mess and sighed. 

“What’s wrong?”

“You’re a walking hurricane,” Madison grunted, trying to rebuild the throne. It crumbled under his effort. 

“Thanks!” Hamilton said with a wink. “Let me take care of that, get clean up so that we can get some work done.”

Drained, and decreeing it was Hamilton’s fault for the state of his apartment, he agreed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) I love comments! Don't hesitate to send me your likes!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dubious consent, mainly because Hamilton persistent.

When Madison returned freshened up, they worked in silence for the next hours. Hamilton took to writing in the rebuilt newspaper chair, sprawled like a lord over his victory, buzzing with restless energy. 

“It’s getting late,” Hamilton said as Madison changed the candle. 

“Yes,” agreed Madison.

“I should be getting home,” he said, slowly. 

“Very well,” Madison said, not allowing an opening for a conversation.

“You completed two.”

Madison sighed. “I did.”

Hamilton smirked. “I didn’t give you your second reward.”

“It’s unnecessary.”

“I’m a man of my word,” Hamilton came behind him, placing a hand on the back of his neck. A gentle rub to lull Madison into his touch. 

“Really?” Madison asked flatly.

“On most days, heh,” the hand changed for soft lips. Madison put his quill down as the distraction would cause a mess of ink. The gentleness felt nice instead of the breakneck pace of earlier. 

Suddenly, Hamilton pulled the chair. The jostle made Madison’s heart skip a beat.

“Okay, time to blow you!” Hamilton said. Why couldn’t Hamilton keep his cool!

Madison glared and prevented the other from getting on his knees. “No, it’s fine. Stop it and go home.”

Hamilton furrowed his brow. “You’re turning down a blowjob?”

“I’m not in the mood.”

With a saucy wink, Hamilton told him: “I’ll get you in the mood.” He went down again, once more prevented. 

“Listen; I’m done for the day.” 

“And you’ll sleep like a baby afterward,” Hamilton said, not getting his meaning. 

“I came already…”

“Yeah, I know!” Madison decided to stay silent, to let Hamilton think for a spell. It worked as Hamilton’s eye widened. “Oh! Seriously, you’re not ready to go yet?”

“No.”

“But,” the knowledge shook Hamilton. “You’re hardly older than I.”

“I’m sickly.”

Hamilton harrumphed in defeat. Until a light returned to his eyes. It was a mischievous glint. “Well, I’m not leaving until I satisfied you twice for good work.”

“Oh, Lord, don’t tell me you’re spending the night,” Madison was apprehensive at the action.

Hamilton blinked. “No, not what I had in mind. My wife would be too upset.”

Madison waited for Hamilton to say his mind, but the other stayed quiet with a smarmy-smile, obvious hoping for the question to be asked. Madison pressed his lips tightly together, holding his ground. Hamilton started fidgeting, then he poked Madison relentlessly until frustration won out. 

“What are you proposing?”

“Let me fuck you!”

“Not this again!”

“I swear you’d like it! You’re missing out! You were thinking about out it earlier; I saw it.”

“You saw what you wanted,” Madison retorted. 

“C’mon, stop being childish!”

“C-childish?!” The gall made him choke. “Childish! You want to-to, argh!” Madison couldn’t even rant about the absurdity. Especially since Hamilton laughed at his outrage.  

“Let’s compromise!”

“There’s no compromise!” 

“Yes there is,” Hamilton said. “Lemme poke around, I mean, finger you. Rub the nub, show how great it feels. And we can stop afterwards if you don’t like it.”

Madison sighed; Hamilton wasn’t going to let this go. But, maybe he could negotiate. Slowly, he added: “I have some conditions.”

“Oh?” Hamilton perked up, sensing he was coming to a deal. “Let’s hear them!”

“If I don’t like… it, you don’t bring it up again.”

“Deal!”

“I’m not finished!” Hamilton pouted, but motioned Madison to pursue. “I want it slow; soft.”

“But that’s boring- I mean… Passion is better!”

“Then no deal,” Madison said, turning to his desk to pretend to work. It seemed the best way to argue with Hamilton was to ignore him. He paced around, trying to bargain, until he grunted in defeat. 

“Okay, you win! Let’s go slow this time,” Hamilton stuck his hand out. 

“And other times if they are to be.”

“Hrm... How about we work that out later?” 

“Alright,” Madison shook. After all, once he shows his dislike, the subject shouldn’t be brought up again. Hopefully… He doubted Hamilton would hold his end of the deal. At most, maybe he would have a respite of a few days. 

“Yes! Let’s go!” Hamilton pulled Madison from the chair, dragging the other to the bedroom.

“Hamilton! What part of slow don’t you get?”

“I — we didn’t even start!”

“Don’t push or pull or drag. Ask. Please.” It was shameful to teach etiquette to a grown man, but here he was. At least Hamilton had the decency to look abashed from the scolding. 

“Fine. Please, get naked.”

To humor him, Madison acquiesced, slowly divesting of his clothing. Hamilton was colored surprised that it actually worked. 

“Oh yeah, baby strip for me,” Hamilton said, which earned him a glare. 

“Don’t.”

“What? I’m not even touching you!”

“Don’t be crude,” elaborated Madison, continuing to remove his clothes in the simplest way as possible to avoid encouraging Hamilton.

“You’re no fun.”

“This isn’t meant to be fun! You want to prove a stupid point, so let’s get on with it,” Madison sat on his bed. His nervousness showed as anger. It took Hamilton aback. 

“Hey, hey,” he said softly, sitting down next to Madison, “I want you to enjoy this; I do think you’ll end of liking it. But forget about if that’s what you feel.”

Madison huffed. “We have a deal.”

“I won’t hold it against you.”

“We have a deal,” he repeated. 

“You’re not very forthcoming with what you want, you know that,” Hamilton said. “Fine, tell me to stop whenever.” He cupped Madison’s face, soft lips to the kiss. He did so not for the earlier promise but to ease Madison. 

He trailed his hand down Madison’s side, causing him to gasp out from the touch. Hamilton’s usually would have plundered the open mouth, but his time he didn’t. He peppered down to the neck with light kisses. When Madison moaned in delight, he sucked a sensitive spot. 

Madison eyes shut, concentrating on the current instead of what to come. He shifted, so he could lay down for his head was spinning. He felt strange; a mix of common touch like in boarding school with an apprehensive dread of the unknown. Still, Hamilton was doing a marvelous job of keeping himself in check. He wasn’t rutting like a madman against him. Instead, he stayed on the side, caressing him everywhere but his most erogenous zone.  

“How are you feeling?” Hamilton asked, a little hoarse. 

“Hum, good,” Madison didn’t know what word to use. Good seemed appropriate. 

“Yeah?”

“Hm,” he hummed, still a flutter of insecurity. 

“Relaxed?”

“I guess…” Hamilton didn’t add anything. He continued as he had; gentle hand (who knew he was capable of it) trailing down, to his sole of his feet to his neck in a rhyming manner. Soon, joining the hands was his mouth; kisses and nips that made Madison gasp in want.

“Okay, spread your legs a little, give me room,” Hamilton said. There was no protest, nor hesitation when Madison obeyed. 

Until-

“Ah!” Madison yelped, sitting up straight. There was a cold wetness between the legs he didn’t expect. 

“Just the oil,” Hamilton said. “Didn’t think to heat it up, sorry. Lay back down, I’ll make it all better.”

The cold had brought his wits back, and with it, his dread. However, Hamilton’s action in the past hour earn him some trust. So, he laid back again, breathing deeply to return to his previous state of calm. Hamilton helped with soothing touch before returning to where the oil was waiting. 

“So,” Hamilton started, “I’m going to insert a finger- damn that doesn’t sound sexy,” he mourned. He didn’t do it straight away. He caressed the area with the oil, around the puckered hole, allowing Madison to get used to the touch in that intimate area. Hamilton waited for Madison to relax, but the other tensed more and more. “Man, calm down. It’s easier if you don’t force against it.”

“I’m sorry,” Madison said. “I don’t like pain…”

“It won’t hurt. Look, I’m gonna stretch you out with my tongue first.”

“What?” It sounded more obscene than the finger.

“You’ll prefer it, it’s  _ softer _ . You down with it?” Hamilton waited for an answer. “Mads?”

“Very well,” Madison agreed, tensing. Hamilton rolled his eyes, but went for the kill, with his certitude that Madison will enjoy it. He started for with a long swipe along the cleft. Madison gasped in shock.

“Liked that?” Asked Hamilton, smugness abound in tone.

“Y-yes…” Madison reply was inaudibly. Hamilton only heard it because was he focused to get it.

“See told you,” Hamilton licked again to stop Madison from admonishing him. The next swipe stayed on the hole, pressing in. He parted the cheeks for better access. Either Madison understood what he was doing, or acted out of instinct, he spread his legs to help. “There you go,” praised Hamilton. 

Between each lick, he gave a low comment. He didn’t say it loud enough to annoy Madison, but he needed to vocalize during sex. However, when it came time to inform Madison that his next step was the finger, he made sure to have the guy’s attention. It took him a few tries, but he succeeded without having to pinch him.

“Now, you liked what I did?”

Madison throat was too dry to answer, but he gave a nod. 

“You’re going to like this too,” the tip of his finger slowly penetrated Madison. He had generously coated it, and Madison was sufficiently calm to let it ease inside. With practiced care, he hooked the digit to hit the pleasure nub he spoke about. 

Madison gasped. 

Hamilton kept from chuckling or saying ‘told you so’ and applied pressure on the nub. Madison couldn’t contain his reaction. Unbridled moan leap out. He was mortified by it, but Hamilton didn’t let him have enough time for the embarrassment to sink in when the nub was nudged again.

Hamilton found a steady pace, keeping it agonizing slow as per their accord. His cock was hard by the other’s man display of pleasure. However, he kept it in his pants. As much as he would like to fuck the other, Madison was unable to agree to a change in proceedings. 

When Madison froze up, and his ass clenched around his finger, then went dead limp. Hamilton came to the conclusion that climax had been attained. He gently pulled out, crawling to Madison’s feverish side. 

“So, I was right?”

“M-hi, w-what?”

Hamilton allowed himself to bask in his talent of rendering Madison witless. However, he wanted him to be coherent enough to answer a question. “Can we go for more?” Hamilton meaning was clear, as he rubbed his erection against Madison’s thigh. 

“Hm?” Madison’s eyes were so heavy, they closed on his own, sleep gaining on him. 

“Mads? You’re falling asleep on me,” Hamilton whined, yet a smile in his voice from his talent. He gave a kiss on the other’s forehead. “Fine, it’s getting late, I’ll head home. We’ll talk again next time. Right?”

Madison snored his reply. 

Hamilton chuckled, sensing the best course of action was to head home. He kindly draped a blanket over his fallen comrade, and let himself out, stealing away their works for print.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't my most popular story, but I do like writing it when I want some Madilton :). Hopefully, the Madilton fan will be happy for this new chapter. 
> 
> Please make your voice known, and comment. I like those comments :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, and other chapter without months of delay? Be honored my peeps.

Madison woke up from the most peaceful sleep he had in years. In a daze, he readied his day, trying to remember what caused such a great slumber. It was only when he reached his writing desk did the previous night came back to him.

He dropped his quill in shock.

He — He…

Madison couldn’t bring himself to admit what occurred. Damn Hamilton and being right. He enjoyed the act. When would be the next he’d see him? He needed…

He needed to work!

He picked his quill, quickly starting a new draft. He wasn’t doing it for the reward. He wasn’t!

Who was he kidding.

oOoOoOo

Hamilton didn’t come to his apartment that day. Madison worked to have a few essays in stock. Sadly, the quality was pathetic; they would need more editing to be close to standard. His mind, however, had trouble to comply seeing as it was plagued with desire. Even in his teen years, the distraction of sex wasn’t as intense.

He sighed deciding it would be best to turn in early to see Hamilton sooner.

He bemoaned the thought. How dare the obnoxious man cause such turmoil in his mind when he could hardly stand his presence.

Laying down he tossed and turned. Sleep evaded him. And to say that the night before he had slept so well.

Maybe...  

Damn him.

He couldn’t. Could he? He remembered the gentle hands and subconsciously he traveled down his chest. It wasn’t anymore sinful than what he had previously done. He was only doing this reach a recuperative sleep. Sleep was essential to be productive to fight for constitution. Seeing it like this, masturbation would be for the benefit of his country.

He gave a derisive bark of laughter at his defense. He imagined giving this argument to Jefferson. His friend would tease him.

Thinking of Jefferson with his need piqued wasn’t wise. His cock had perked in interest. Would it be wrong to think of his dearest friend this way knowing his disgust of the touch of men? Shouldn’t he focused on Hamilton’s memory? Or maybe it would be best be to think of no-one, which he tried.

Yet, each stroke, he’d imagine someone else was touching him, until he convinced he had to think of Hamilton. Even in his mind’s eye, the man was annoying.

“Told you’d enjoy it, you can’t wait to take my cock, can’t you?”

Madison mentally told the figment to shut it; why couldn’t he imagine a silent Hamilton? It was impossible; his imagination wasn’t capable of such fantasy. He strove to ignore Hamilton’s lewd quips, blushing at all his mind came up with.

He found the oil bottle Hamilton had, no doubt, left behind voluntary, lathering his finger to explore downwards.

“That’s it, open up your hole for me,” Hamilton would say. Madison gritted his teeth, wanting to give up to spite his imagination. Still, he pursued because of his lust.

He spread his legs, and if he wasn’t under the blanket, such a sight would have been whorish. Or so his mental Hamilton said.

He caressed the sensitive skin, whimpering at the feel before slowly pushing in. It as nice as he remembered, but he quickly came to the realization that his body wasn’t flexible. He couldn’t reach the nub that made him sees stars. He shifted, trying to get a better angle, but his fingers were too short.

He cried in frustration; it didn’t help that imaginary Hamilton laughed at his anguish. “Ah, guess you’ll have to ask me to fuck you. And you know I’ll make you beg.”

Madison gave up trying to climax that way, opting to tug on his cock, bored until completion. It didn’t help him to sleep peacefully. His mind kept spinning until the morning lights. Still tired, he got up to start working. However, looking at his papers he didn’t know where to start.

He should take a walk.

‘ _And maybe find Hamilton,_ ’ he thought before he could censor it.

oOoOoOo

It took hours before he caught a glimpse of Hamilton. He didn’t know his schedule or habit, and it wasn’t like he was actively searching for him… Yet, he had gone towards Harlem, his memory offering the trivial tip from one of Hamilton’s past rants.

In the street, the man was chasing after a laughing child, getting glares by passersby. Following them at a placid pace was a woman with a stroller and a toddler waddling around. The woman held an indulgent smile as her husband returned with runaway child.

The familial scene made Madison turn away.

Of course, Hamilton never let him have peace.

“Oi! Madison!” The gall, yelling across the street for his attention. He sighed, nodded politely as a greeting, stepping away. “Hey! Come over!”

The invitation stalled him; it would be unbelievable uncouth to turn away now. He crossed the street, tight smile. Upon reaching the family, Hamilton slung his arm around him, shaking him around earnestly; his wife chuckled at her husband energetic behavior.

“Eliza, this is Madison! He’s a bit of a shy bug, but he’s really hard-working!”

Mrs. Hamilton extended her hand, to which Madison politely shook. “Please to meet you, Mr. Madison.”

“Likewise, Mrs. Hamilton. Please excuse me, but I need to return home. I was talking a short break,” Madison said, wanting to free himself from the awkwardness.

“Took hella a break if you’re all the way out here,” commented Hamilton. Madison couldn’t retort, as Hamilton kept talking. “This is Pip — Phillip, my eldest.” His pride beamed brightly.

“Yo,” the young child said. Hamilton guffawed at the attitude. The lack of respect irked Madison while at the same time caused him to worry about the future; a younger, brasher Hamilton in the world.

“Phillip, that’s not how you greet someone,” his mother admonished.

“Aw, he didn’t mean-”

“Alexander,” Mrs. Hamilton stopped her husband defense with a single word. She turned the gentle glare to her son. “Please greet Mr. Madison correctly.”

“Yes mom… Greetings sir, I’m Philip Hamilton. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Madison endured the platitudes, accepting the greeting, and returning it with a handshake. The child was pleased of his success. He started showing off his etiquette, going ahead to present his younger sister and brother. He babbled on, Madison didn’t get — it might have been French.

“That’s enough Phillip,” Mrs. Hamilton said. “I think it’s time to finish our walk.”

Hamilton agreed with his wife. “Yeah, sure. Gotta go back to work, right? See ya soon, Mads.”

“I’ve finished an essay,” Madison blurted before the family could part ways.

“Oh, great, do you have it with you?”

“Ah, no, it’s back home.”

“Well,” Hamilton glanced at his wife. “I guess I’ll see it tomorrow. It’s Sunday; I’m not allowed to work.”

“R-right, of course.” Madison gave a curt goodbye.

Walking away, he heard Mrs. Hamilton speak to her husband. “Invite him over for dinner. You can work in your office once the children are asleep.”

Hamilton’s reply was too low. However, Madison felt dread. His fear was justifying when Hamilton jogged after him, giving his wife invitation. “Bring over your work.”

“It can wait,” Madison said.

Hamilton laughed at the notion of waiting. “We can’t let up! See you tonight!”

He wanted to die. He had taken a walk to reduce his sexually frustration, in hope to cross path with his — could he use the term — lover? Instead, he got an invitation to the man’s house for dinner with his wife and kids.

He hoped to have a tragic accident on his way home.

OoOoOo

He failed to get out of the invitation. His poor constitution didn’t give him a sufficient ailment he prayed for. Social niceties obliged him to go seeing as Hamilton had decided he agreed to come.

He brought sweet treats for the Mrs. Hamilton, to which she gracefully thanked. He had to admit, she was charming, and had the power to reign in Hamilton’s explosions with a smile or kind words. He was envious; Hamilton always fought when he requested politeness but submitted eagerly for his wife.

He hated that it bothered him. Of course Hamilton would listen to his wife! And please her! And cherish her! Madison was just a colleague that was unfortunate enough to have been seduced.

He hoped all his upbringing hid his frustration and only the facade of a shy gentleman showed. Hamilton, self-centered bastard, saw nothing awkward. Mrs. Hamilton, if she did, made no fuss. Yet, dinner finished early, and she left with the children for their nighttime rituals.  

Hamilton sent off his wife and children of with loving kisses, before getting to business with Madison. It upset Madison more than he wanted to admit.

“Let’s go in my office,” Hamilton said, dragging Madison. The place was small, cluttered by books and paper. It made moving around arduous, maybe dangerous. There were no chairs for guest; not even enough room to add one. Madison’s apartment was large in comparison, no wonder they made his place headquarters.

“Even though Eliza doesn’t like that I work on the Lord’s day,” he said it with sarcasm, “I still stole some time to write. Here, read and give me yours.”

Madison hesitated. He knew his work was sub-par, but Hamilton would force him to hand them over. His only saving grace was that Hamilton’s work was written in haste in newspaper corners, on used papers and his conclusion was on a handkerchief. Even if the presentation was awful, the text itself did its purpose perfectly. He said as well.

“Can’t say I’m impressed with what you’ve done,” said Hamilton said, disappointed.

“I, I wasn’t ready to show it,” Madison defended.

“Then why’d you came?”

“I didn’t want to.”

“Why were you looking for me?” Hamilton pressed.

“I- I wasn’t,” the lied warmed his face. Hamilton studied him carefully, stepping near. A smarmy smile broke.

“Ah, I get it. You just wanted your reward! You horny whore. Ha!” Hamilton wasn’t shamed speaking so loudly in his own home.

“Shut up,” Madison said.

“Well, I guess I can’t always expect perfection. And with a few edits, it’s passable. Lock the door and I’ll blow you.”

“What? Your wife, your children-!”

“Come off it, the kids are asleep, and Eliza knows better than to come into my office.”

“No,” Madison said, adding conviction. This line couldn’t be cross.

Hamilton sensed it. “Fine.” He opened his door, yelling upstairs. “Eliza? I’m gonna walk Mads home; he’s not feeling too well!”

“What?” Madison whispered-yelled from the bald-faced lie.

“I’ll give you your reward,” Hamilton said with a wink. “I know what you want. I knew I was right.”

Mrs. Hamilton came downstairs, wishing him a goodnight and offering to rest well. He heard her whisper an endearment to her husband, inviting him to wake her up when he returns. The married couple exchanged embrace; Madison wished again for death. This situation was more than he could handle.

On their way to his apartment, Hamilton talked non-stop about their upcoming topics, unnoticing Madison’s sullen silence. Once inside, Hamilton sprang upon Madison, shoving him against the wall, kissing him senseless.   

Madison should have expected it, but his mind was in turmoil. His insufficient response got Hamilton to pull away.

“What’s wrong?” It wasn’t said kindly. It was asked in annoyance.

“This is wrong,” Madison said.

“Not this again.”

“You’re married.”

“So, you knew of it already.”

“I know, but… You love her, don’t you?”

“Of course,” Hamilton said.

“Then why,” Madison motioned between them, “this?”

Hamilton was confused. “Because it’s fun? It’s sex. Don’t tell me you want something more?”

“No,” Madison replied quickly. It wasn’t a lie; he didn’t want anything more with Hamilton. He did want a loving relationship, though impossible. The sex confused his mind with feelings.

“So? Do you want me to fuck you now?”

“N-no,” he didn’t feel like it anymore. He only wanted to curl up and forget everything — or die.

“You don’t look so good,” Hamilton admitted. He led Madison to his chambers, getting him to lay down without teasing. Hamilton hovered around, obviously awkward for it wasn’t work or sex. “Yeah, you better rest up. I’ll fix up your work. I’ll see later, alright.?”

“Hm,” Madison said. He couldn’t find better words to explain. A beat later, Hamilton let himself out.

Sleep that had so eluded him the night before, crashed into him unpleasantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, I had to add some sort of Drama for Mads to ansgt over :)
> 
> Yes, Ham is a cheating jerk.
> 
> As usual comments :D Love them!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Trying to wrap up Publius… Might have 2 chapters left.
> 
> BTW: Smut!

 

It was four days later when Hamilton came back to his apartment. The first day of his absence, Madison had stayed in bed sick; seems his prayer was belatedly granted. The second day, he drank to clear his mind from his heart’s torment. On the third day, he stayed in bed hungover from his actions. Today, still feeling a bit sore, he got up and worked. His mind was cleared; it was just sex with Hamilton. Nothing more, nothing less. He should just accept it and enjoy the ride.

When Hamilton came by, he showed him the essays he wrote. He received a whistle of approval when they were read. 

“Wow, these are perfect! I guess you do need a break here and there to stay efficient.”

“Indeed. It’s time to fuck now,” Madison said bluntly, heading to the bedroom. His statement left Hamilton bewildered, chasing after him.

“Wait, what?”

“Unless you’re rescinding your promise?”

“Well, ah, no. It’s just,” he scratched the back of his head, “You’re usually not so forward.”

“Are you complaining?”

“What! I’m not!” Hamilton said. He took a step forward, ready to take charge. Madison held a hand up.

“Wait.”

“Hah, you lost your nerve already?” Hamilton teased, feeling better that he wasn’t the one feeling awkward anymore.

Madison calmed his anger before replied. “Don’t kiss me.”

“Huh?”

“I don’t want you to kiss me. On the mouth,” He clarified.

“Isn’t that a whore’s rule?”

“Damn it Hamilton!” He made for the door to end their break.

“Hey, hey, I was teasing.” He placed a hand on the Madison’s shoulder, slowly pulling him near. He placed his lips on the other’s nape getting a sigh of contentment. His hand dipped into the pants fondling the cock. “So, you really want me to fuck you?”

“Y-yes.” It was true he was losing his nerve, as Hamilton put it. Better he relinquishes control. His cheeks reddened, and worried pressed into his chest at the thought. 

Learning for last time, Hamilton asked him to remove his clothing. Madison did so, at his pace, folding each item to gain time. Hamilton patiently waited for him to do so. He even avoided commenting the strip knowing it would bother the other. 

“Okay, now what do I do?” Madison asked.

“Get on the bed, on your hands and knees.”

“Really?” The idea of getting in that position caught him off-guard.

“Oh yes,” Hamilton said, smiling lewdly. From Madison’s hesitation, he offered a more reassuring smile. “Truthfully, it’s gonna be easier for you. And more pleasurable. I can’t hook my cock the same way as my finger. This way I can hit the nub more often.”

“... I see.” He decided to believe the statement. Hamilton was more experienced, and he was kind so far when it came to sodomy. Madison carefully place himself as instructed, face more than red. He yelped when he felt Hamilton’s hands on his ass, lifting it higher than the rest of his body. 

“There, there, don’t panic,” Hamilton cooed. “I’m just getting better access to work your ass.” He spread the cheeks, giving a long tongue swipe, following with quick lapping around hole. Madison whimpered as Hamilton continued the assault; he was such a weak man being undone so easily. “God, I like those little sounds you make. What are you gonna sing when you’ll be on my cock? A loud moan or a high-pitched cry?”

“H-hamilton, shut up, please,” Madison asked. His request was met with a laugh.

“You know that won’t happen. Now, where’s the oil? I know I left it...”

Madison pointed towards the nightstand where he hid it away. It was at arm’s reach for Hamilton.

“Huh, this feels lighter. Did you use some?”

Madison didn’t answer.

“Aw, you did!” Hamilton gushed taking the silence as admission. “I would have loved to see that; my little boy fucking himself. Were you thinking of me when you were fingers deep in your ass?” As he spoke, he pressed a slicked finger in hitting the spot.

“H-hamilton,” gasped Madison, either from the actions or the words. The nub was hit again before he could plead for silence. The pleasure he craved for the past days was finally at hand. He wanted to stroke himself in time to heighten the sensation.

“Oh no, none of that,” Hamilton said pulling his hand away. “If you want to touch yourself, you should open yourself up to me. Come on, show me how you played with yourself.”

He placed Madison’s rogue hand to his ass, wetting it with the oil.

Either too much blood in his head or not enough embolden him to show his lack of skill and flexibility. Maybe this undignified position would allow pleasure?

Unfortunately even this way he couldn’t attain the elusive nub.

Hamilton took noticed, chuckling at his plight. “Aw, so cute, your stubby fingers can’t get far enough in!”

“Shut it,” Madison said, thought his venom could not be taken seriously at the moment. 

“Let me, ha, give you a hand,” Hamilton said to placate him. He joined a finger in the hole, stretching it wider than ever. 

Madison forgot to breathe. It was only when Hamilton hit the nub did he gasp for needed air. 

“You’re such a sight right now. I’m getting impatient.” He felt clothed heat rub against him. Some shifting later, he only felt heat. When more oil dribbled on him, Hamilton got him to remove his finger, replacing it his own to scissor the opening. Grateful, Madison could only sigh in relief, return his hand on the bed to keep his balance. 

“Still wanting this?” Hamilton asked. Madison could discern a hint on concern amid the tease. So, he nodded instead of snapping. “C’mon, louder, I can’t hear you.” This time it was teasing. 

“H-hamilton — shut u-” A slap on his ass cheek cut him off. It wasn’t hard; the unexpected and the loud noise is what took him by surprise.

“Nah, none of that. Tell me you want my cock. You want me to fuck you. I want to hear those words out of your mouth.”

Madison bit his lip in frustration. He wanted to be stubborn and not give the satisfaction of begging. But, a third finger joined in, pressing the nub each second he was holding out. Finally, he gasped “Yes, p-please.”

“Please what?” He felt the cock start rubbing against his cleft, the head circling the entrance. 

“Please t-take me.”

“Not good enough. C’mon, use them dirty words.”

“Your-” Madison had to swallow before he could cough out the words, “your cock. I want it, please.”

“Where?” Hamilton was milking his torment for all his worth. His cock kept rubbing the hole. “Where do you want it?”

“In my ass… I-please, fuck me, please,” Madison got out. 

A wide smile stretched Hamilton’s lips. “Such pretty words. I guess I can’t deny you.” With that, he dipped the head in the entrance, pushing in at a terrible gentle speed. Once fully inside, he had to ask. “Hey. Hey, Mads, where’s my cock?”

“You know where it is,” Madison whimpered.

“I want to hear you say it. Where’s my cock?”

“I-in my ass,” Madison said in a whisper.

“Oh yeah it is,” Hamilton hissed in delight from the admission. “Are you liking this? Huh?”

Madison nodded. He knows he needed to voice it out loud; Hamilton wouldn’t want anything less. As he opened his mouth to answer, Hamilton pulled back and thrust inside. The shock, force and pleasure made him squeak. 

Hamilton chuckled at the sound. “What was that?”

“D-damn it Hamilton.”

“Want some more?”

“Are done embarrassing me?”

Hamilton gave a long contemplating hum. “Nah!” He said in the end, then snapping his hips to extract new sounds from Madison. It worked.

Hamilton enjoyed changing angles, speed and force upon each thrust, but he always aimed for the nub. Whimpers, whines, keens, squeaks and cries all spilled forth from Madison.  

Soon, he couldn’t keep himself up. He ended up resting on his chest as Hamilton continued his barrage. He even bit down to muffled his vocal expressions, but was quickly admonished by Hamilton with a slap.  

“I want to hear you man,” Hamilton said between hip snaps. “You sound so sweet.”

Soon, the pleasure spot kept getting hit with no respite. Madison lost his head not even realizing he came until Hamilton slowed down to tease him about it. 

“Aw, you stained your bed.”

Madison didn’t give a reply other than a soft growl of annoyance. Hamilton, of course, laughed it off. Then thrust to reach his own climax. He came loudly, squeezing Madison’s ass to release his pent-up tension. He enjoyed pulling out and pushing back in, having the ass milk his cock and seeing the cum dripping down. When he turned soft, he took the stained sheet to clean his member.

Lacking Hamilton’s support, Madison slumped down on the bed. He didn’t fall asleep, but he had the same amount of wits then if he did. There wasn’t any reaction when Hamilton poked or pinched him. 

“I’m going to get back to work,” Hamilton said. Madison waved him off, words being too difficult to form. “Right. Will you be coherent anytime soon?”

Madison shook his head. 

“You’re lucky that I just came,” Hamilton said wide smile, “Or else I might have been a bit annoyed by your lack of professionalism.”

An obscene hand gesture was Madison’s reply which made Hamilton chuckle his way out of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment ;_;


End file.
